zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Baba
The Deku Baba is a recurring enemy in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Deku Babas are a species of carnivorous plants, somewhat similar in appearance to the real life venus fly trap. Deku Babas sprout from the ground whenever their roots detect any potential prey. They attack by quickly lashing out at an enemy without provocation. Once killed, a Deku Baba's stem can often be used to fashion Deku Sticks, and they occasionally drop Deku Seeds when they are defeated. In some games, a dead Deku Baba's head can harden and inside can be found Deku Seeds. Many variations of the Deku Baba appear. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The first ever appearance of the Deku Baba is on Ocarina of Time. They can first be found in the small section of Kokiri Forest that leads to the grove of the Great Deku Tree. There are two kinds of Deku Baba, a normal kind and a withered kind, that can only attack if Link comes near it. During the seven years that passed when Link was sealed inside the Temple of Light, Ganondorf put a curse on Kokiri Forest, greatly increasing both the number and size of Deku Babas in the forest. Link eventually successfully breaks the curse by defeating Phantom Ganon, the boss of the Forest Temple and freeing Saria, now a Sage of Forest. As a result, the Deku Sprout is allowed to grow and the evil Deku Babas are banished from Kokiri Forest. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Deku Babas appear again in Majora's Mask. They can be encountered pretty much all over Termina in caves and the like, but are most prevalent in the Southern Swamp. Both the withered and the normal type of Deku Baba appears, along with two new sub-species of Deku Bab; the first being a seemingly newly grown Deku Baba that does not have a stem, but is simply more of a piranha plant, that attacks only when Link walks into it. These can be easily killed for Deku Nuts. The other, the Bio Deku Baba appears in the Great Bay Temple and the Stone Tower Temple. Bio Deku Babas can seemingly survive both on land and in water. Only the Powder Keg is able to defeat it in one blow; anything else will sever the stem, allowing the plant to walk freely around its environment, during which it can be defeated with any damaging weapon. While underwater, Mikau's electric barrier attack is also quite effective. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess, Deku Babas appear in the Faron Woods as well as the Forest Temple and oddly enough, in the City in the Sky. In this game, they can attack by clamping onto victims with their jaws, immobilizing them until they manage to break loose. There are also some other new variations of the Deku Baba. The Baba Serpent is a strange, red-tinted breed that can survive even when their stems are cut. The Big Baba are giant Deku Babas that can crush an enemy with its head. This breed also has a Deku Like by the end of its stem. Additionally, Diababa, the boss of the Forest Temple, is the biggest Deku Baba encountered in a Zelda game thus far. See also *Boko Baba Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies